The present invention relates to a desk or work surface wherein a computer keyboard platform is mounted under a front edge of the work surface and wherein a movable section of the front edge of the work surface is mounted on a track that permits the movable section to be moved downwardly and under the keyboard platform for storage or removal.
The use of a computer on a work surface presents some challenges. If a keyboard is simply rested on the top of a work surface, the work surface cannot be used as a writing surface. Also, proper keyboard elevation generally is somewhat lower than the preferred elevation of a writing surface.
In order to overcome these problems, there are numerous keyboard trays that are mounted on or below a work surface, wherein the keyboard tray can be extended outwardly to a use position, generally in front of the front edge of the work surface. Exemplary patents that disclose this type of a construction are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,082, 4,145,097, 4,625,657, 5,653,413, and 5,772,292. Products of this nature usually place the keyboard in front of the desk surface when in its working position, thus placing the user somewhat further from the desk surface in order to use the keyboard. In most applications, the desks are provided with an open recess below the work surface so that the keyboard tray can slide directly outwardly from a recess under the front edge of the work surface. When the work surface has an apron or flange mounted on the underside of the front edge of the work surface, the construction necessary to have a pull-out keyboard tray mounted underneath and behind the apron is more complex, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,413.
Another approach to keyboard storage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,466, wherein a keyboard is positioned on a pop-up tray that elevates through an opening in the desk work surface when a cover panel is removed and slid rearwardly on the top of the desk surface.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved keyboard storage mechanism for a desk unit that is useful for both a conventional desk unit and for a corner desk.